Natsu Dragneel
|-|Natsu Dragneel= |-|Rebuke Dragon Force= |-|Lightning Flame Dragon Mode= |-|Natural Dragon Force= |-|Fire Dragon King Mode= Summary Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, having originally died 400 years ago and was revived as his brother's most powerful Etherious (a race of Demons that were born from the Books of Zeref): E.N.D. (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī). Power and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C ''' | '''High 7-C | Low 7-C | Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | At least 7-B | 7-A Name: E'therious '''N'atsu 'D'ragneel ('''E.N.D.) Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Biologically 17 | Biologically 18 after Second Timeskip (He was originally born over 400 years ago as the younger brother of Zeref.) Classification: Human/Mage revived by his brother Zeref as a possible partial demon. Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability and Reflexes, Superhuman Speed,Superhuman Smell and Hearing, his dragon slaying magic gives him the ability to eat control and create fire, the temperature of his flames increase with his emotions along with his physical strength, has high resistance to natural and magical flames, has minor control over lighting, can absorb different kinds of magic, transformation, can generate flames of up to 2400 degrees celcius (evaporated sand), Regeneration (mid-low), can create tangible fire, immune to flames (covered his entire body with flames), can create flames strong enough to cause a tiny black hole effect, massive strength in dragon force (strength multiplied by 3), Temporary power-ups after consuming different elements Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Stronger than Phantom Lord Gray) | Large Town level via power-scaling (At least stronger than Laxus) | Large Town level+ (Due to this) | At least Small Town level (Has a casual Multi-City Block level feat. Effortlessly beat Sting and Rogue) | Small City level (Shouldn't be much weaker than Franmalth with Hades' Soul) | At least Small City level+ (Managed to overwhelm an Etherious Form-enhanced Mard Geer in a state of rage after witnessing Gray's "death") | City level (Engulfed the entire GMG arena in flames from casually releasing some of his magic, effortlessly one shotted Bluenote, who almost stalemated Gildarts, who casually accidentally completely destroyed a small mountain in one blow. Is likely stronger than Post TS Jellal, a person he managed to defeat early on in the series. Portayed to be weaker than Laxus.) likely higher with his various modes. | Mountain level (vaporized Lake Scilliora) Speed: Supersonic+ | Hypersonic+ (As fast as Laxus) | At least Hypersonic+ (At least as fast as Dragon Force) | Hypersonic+ (comparable to Gray, who can keep up with Rufus) | At least Hypersonic+ | Same | At least Hypersonic+ ''' (Faster than before) | At least '''Hypersonic+ (Much Faster than base. Nearly blitzed Zeref) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100+. Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ (Destroyed a large portion of the tower of heaven in his fight with Jellal) | Class GJ+ | Class GJ+ (Destroyed the ex chairman's mansion with a single punch without magic amp) | Class GJ+ | At least''' Class TJ''' | Class PJ (Defeated a god of war the size of a small mountain in a single blow | Class PJ+ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Was able to survive attacks of this level) | Large Town level | Large Town level+ (Was stronger than Dragon Force) | Small Town level+ (Was able to survive mutiple blasts from Jackal) | At least Small City level+ (Should be stronger than base) | Same | City level | Mountain level Stamina: Extremely Large, Has shown to fight multiple opponents without resting, can eat fire to restore his magic power and stamina. Range: Average Human range in h2h, Several hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None, if you don't count Happy who he uses to fly. Intelligence: Has shown to be smart in battle situation, isn't that smart outside of combat. Weaknesses: Natsu gets extremely motion sick as a consequence of his Dragon Slayer magic, even thinking about transportation makes him sick. Eating kinds of magic that aren't fire can temporarily give him a power boost but will make him sick in the long-run. Very reckless, not very bright outside of combat, Using his most powerful attacks leave him drained. Damaging the Book of E.N.D. causes damage to him, killing his creator will also kill Natsu. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion. He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken):Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. While he was wearing a cat mask, Natsu renamed this ability Cat Fire (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā). *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack' (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn' (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow' (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang' (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies. *'Fire Dragon's Grip Strike' (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki): Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at a close range. Fire_Dragon's_Roar.gif|Fire Dragon's Roar Fire_Dragon's_Claw.gif|Fire Dragon's Claw Fire_Dragon's_Iron_Fist.gif|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Fire Dragon's Wing Attack.gif|Fire Dragon's Wing Attack Fire_Dragon's_Sword_Horn.gif|Fire Dragon's Sword Horn Fire_Dragon's_Flame_Elbow.gif|Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow Fire_Dragon's_Crushing_Fang.gif|Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.gif|Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Fire_Dragon's_Grip_Strike.gif|Fire Dragon's Grip Strike Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): * Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroy the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used againstGildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two, defeating them. * Dragon God's Brilliant Flame (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen): An alternate version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Natsu engulfs one hand in the flames from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other in flames from Flame God Slayer Magic, and brings the two flames together, generating a highly destructive blast that is capable of destroying a large area, and defeating Zancrow, a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory in one hit. Crimson_Lotus,_Fire_Dragon's_Fist.gif|Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist Exploding Flame Blade.gif|Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Dragon_God's_Brilliant_Flame.gif|Dragon God's Brilliant Flame Lightning Flame Dragon Mode (モード雷炎竜 Mōdo Raienryū): After eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. When in a state of anger, Natsu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain. * Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar (雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō): Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. * Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist: Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning. * Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu): Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Even with its power diffused by Minerva's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building. * Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame: Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large, destructive, sparking blast around his opponent. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade (紅蓮爆雷刃 Guren Bakuraijin): Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell is powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit. Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar Lightning_Fire_Dragon's_Fist.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist Natsu's lightning fire attack hits Mard Geer.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer Lightning_Fire_Dragon's_Brilliant_Flame.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame Crimson_Lotus_-_Exploding_Lightning_Blade.gif|Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. * Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade("不知火型" - 紅蓮鳳凰剣 "Shiranui Gata" : Guren Hōō Ken): Natsu ignites his entire body with the Flame of Rebuke, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero and to damage Mard Geer Fire Dragon King Mode (モード炎竜王 Mōdo Enryūō): After ten months of training to store and manipulate Igneel's remaining power bequeathed to him, Natsu is capable of using the power of the Fire Dragon King himself. However, because it is not Natsu's own power, he is only capable of using it once. It was powerful enough to pummel Zeref senseless, but Natsu was kept from dealing the finishing blow by Happy out of concern for the latter's safety, leaving its ability to kill Zeref unknown. Fire Dragon King's Spells: * Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist (炎竜王の崩拳 Enryūō no Hōken): Natsu first charges his fist, releasing a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, he punches his target with immense force so strong, in fact, that it shatters even the biggest of his foes to pieces. * Fire Dragon King's Roar (炎竜王の咆哮 Enryūō no Hōkō): An enhanced and empowered version of his Fire Dragon's Roar, that Natsu used to take down an entire battalion's worth of soldiers of the Alvarez Empire and destroyed a vast space of earth in the process. Key: Pre-Timeskip Base | Pre-Timeskip Dragon Force | Pre-Timeskip LFD Mode | Post-Timeskip Base | Post-Timeskip LFD Mode | Post-Timeskip Dragon Force | Post Second Timeskip | Fire Dragon King Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kakine Teitoku (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Kakine's Profile Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) Meliodas' Profile Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Kenshiro's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai) Bans' Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Lille Barro (Bleach) Lille's Profile (Note: This was Base Lille and speed was equalized) Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Law's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Sinbad (Magi) Sinbad's Profile Kanzaki Kaori (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Kanzaki's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and no Yuisen for Kanzaki) Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Tsuna's Profile Pikachu (Pokémon) Pikachu's Profile (Note: This was Pre Timeskip Base natsu and Speed was Equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Saten (Needless) Saten's Profile Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7